


That Thing Among Us Requests!

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: That Thing Among Us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Among Us, Fluff, Open requests, Requests, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: Do you have something you want to see with these cute (and sometimes deadly) little beans? Well, here is the place to make your request! Just comment what you want to see, and I'll pick my favorite suggestions and run with it!--Enjoy a small snippet of Red and Blue being adorable in reaction to the fact that their lives are about to be controlled by other people. ^_^
Series: That Thing Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944103
Comments: 18
Kudos: 142





	That Thing Among Us Requests!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly having too much fun writing Among Us stuff. I'll definitely still be doing the ideas that I have... but I thought I'd open myself up to some requests ♡
> 
> Also! If your request doesn't fit in with the storyline I am doing for the main series, I will post it up as a chapter under this fic, so get as creative as you'd like!!!

Red thinks that this is a bad idea -- of course, this is a bad idea. It's going to get him into too many situations that he wouldn't otherwise have to be in. Not to mention there's always the chance that someone or _something_ might want to hurt Blue.

He can't let that happen.

There's a gentle, insistent tug at his arm, and Blue looks up at him with sweet eyes.

"It's going to be fun, right?"

And of course... as much as Red would like to say _no, this is going to be a fucking disaster_ , he pats Blue's head instead and smiles. 

"Of course it will be, Blue."

But, for the first time, Red realized... the entire situation was entirely too... _sus._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pointless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936251) by [EgoDominusTuus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus)




End file.
